


【锤基】少年期 01

by Sphenoid019



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 22:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14861244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphenoid019/pseuds/Sphenoid019





	【锤基】少年期 01

清冷的香气一下子燥热起来，白檀木跟薄荷都烧成灰烬。索尔感觉一把火从小腹底部窜上来，这感觉对一个血气方刚的少年来讲陌生又熟悉，陌生在于眼前的人不是从前那些幻想里头娇柔丰润的神女。

也许是因为午后的阳光和风太让人躁动了。也许只是他的训练被打断之后满腔热血还没冷却的关系。也许，就只是突然很想这么做而已。总之曾经存在的临界点在顷刻间被打破了。

那些练武场上的激情和亢奋如今都变成冲动，他的血液在脉管里沸腾，叫嚣着需要一个出口发泄。然后他的弟弟就出现在眼前，幽暗，柔软，那么美丽，用他的银舌头读诗给他听，声音里滚出殷红甜美饱满多汁的石榴颗粒。

落地的玻璃窗都破碎，阳光在碎片间折射，造成一场小规模的连锁爆炸反应。流光撞进他的眼睛，让他目眩神迷。

他们那么年轻，而一生那么绵长又迤逦。不管不顾的年纪里，有些事情的开端早得超乎预期。但它就是开始了，在某个阳光静默而微风璀璨的日子里。

索尔按住洛基。他已经不记得自己都说了些什么。很舒服的，他喃喃着类似的话，别乱动。抚摸变得肆无忌惮，他把手探进那些轻薄柔软的布料底下，握住洛基的性器。

这种年纪的男孩子抚慰自己早就不是什么新闻，但洛基显然不是此中的爱好者，索尔的手一碰到那里，他就开始极其强烈的表现出抗拒。事实上三武士还在背后调侃过他的禁欲系设定，洛基不是不会顺着情势和仙宫的女孩子调情两句，毕竟银舌头说起漂亮话来还是花见花开的；但他本质上就是对人家性冷淡的样子，嘴上甜言蜜语眼睛里毫无笑意。猜你弟弟几岁才会开始想打飞机，沃斯塔格有一次问，索尔抛起锤子把他砸翻在地。闭嘴吧你。

住手。洛基咬着牙说，一边撇开头。他看起来极其难得的慌乱了，一边生涩地在索尔手里起反应。你想要吧，索尔哄他，声音炙热又危险，都不晓得自己能脸不红气不喘地讲出这种话。他对女孩子都没用过这套，事实上他也没跟其他女孩子做过这事，研究显示阿斯加德平均破处年龄是一千零一十二岁又三个月，他们现在还没九百岁。

你想逃的话，很容易不是吗。只需要念个咒语，你几十年前就学会了——他半合着眼喘息，睫毛轻颤，消失一半的视野里出现邪恶的黑鹊。牠甜蜜地教唆他。你为什么不把你哥哥炸飞？很简单的。你只需要动一动口——

“我不知道……”

情欲是有感染力的东西。洛基蹙着眉头咬住唇，眼神流移闪烁。他的衣袍凌乱地敞开，微湿的黑发散落在颊边，最后一点水气也被那里的热度蒸干。他的脸都红透了，理智在陌生的恐惧和快感中一点一点迷失，一向狡黠的绿眼睛如今水光骀荡，几乎要透出让人心疼的无助的味道。

可惜他看起来越无助就让人越想欺负他。索尔的动作一下子粗暴起来，他已经硬了，就算是对着自己的弟弟。洛基啊了一声，泪水滑出眼角。

哥哥。他无声地说。Brother。

这就是了。阿莫拉的咒语，伦道夫卡特的钥匙。潘朵拉的盒子打开了，所有在光辉灿烂的神域最不该出现的东西都被放了出来。禁忌，悖德，堕落，贪婪，色欲。他看见漫天黑色的羽毛飞舞，晶莹的光点卷着羽屑落下来。

索尔从喉咙里发出失控的低吼，把他扔到床上。洛基的身体因为不知所措而僵硬，他勉强抬起左手，像是想支撑自己一样按住索尔的肩膀，索尔就更用力吻他。洛基有点上不来气，他发出又低又浅的鼻音，软软地饱含水气，诱惑又像邀请。

他发出这种声音，索尔就能对他做出任何事情。洛基被他掐着性器根部套弄，他难耐地在枕头上仰起头，正好从落地窗边看见晴空翻过闪电，震耳欲聋的雷霆打在爱达华尔平原。

有个知名的悖论叫作赫拉克利特之河。大约是说纵使这条河看起来是同一条，但此刻涉过的河水，已经不是你上次渡河的时候流过脚边的那些。既然如此，这还能算是同一条河吗？

今天过后，他们还是兄弟吗？

你分心了。索尔沙哑地说，声音在欲望里压抑，听起来都不像是他那个阳光开朗不时犯二的哥哥。洛基呜咽出声，指甲抓进暗松石绿的丝缎被单。抓得很用力，可他的腰正一点一点地软下去。

很小的时候，他们也曾经睡在一张床上，但那时他们之间是纯洁的童话故事，下午茶的棉花糖和糕点，来自尼德威里尔的星象仪。此刻他们在床上纠缠，喘息，洛基光裸的小腿卷在深色的衣襬和床被里，莹白得怵目惊心。

索尔的硬挺抵上洛基的腿根，在那里威胁地滑动。他用掌心圈握住两个人的性器上下摩擦，把洛基逼上高潮之前的真空期。那是他几百年来最失控的一次，从耳根到眼角都透出动情的艳色，他咬着自己的手腕忍住呻吟，几绺黑发散乱地拂在脸上，就有了一种艺术品被弄坏的极致色情。

索尔着迷地欣赏他漂亮的表情，看着他的喉结像初生雏鸟那样颤动着，像是引诱他咬上去。于是他就顺着心意这么干了，尖锐的犬齿嵌进去一瞬间洛基就散了瞳，泪水崩溃地溢出来，滑过他小巧的下巴。他在索尔手里射出来，细白的颈子上沁出血珠，像是那里爬开一朵染上血纹的花，顶部有一朵即将绽开的火焰。曾经造成一个国度崩坏的、妖艳的奥古斯都郁金香。

那些花大朵大朵地喷薄开放，在他眼前旋开雪白的万华镜。那本诗集，他迷迷糊糊地想，试着看清楚它是不是被自己弄脏了。可是他太累了，聚焦视野都显得困难。索尔的动作变得温柔，或者说他只是终于从冲昏头的欲望里冷静下来，于是有点无措。他抱着昏昏沉沉的洛基，把他湿透的黑发拂到耳后。现在你可以睡你的午觉了，他闷声笑着说，声音听起来很遥远。窗外的闪电和雷鸣终于淡去，午后的阳光旋即灿烂回来。

风停了。纱帐轻柔地落下，墨绿的窗幔闪烁出细碎金光。时间搁浅在阳光里。所有东西都像死去一样宁静，彷佛刚才失控的激情只是一场织出来的梦境而已。

赫拉克利特之河蜿蜒流过。那一年他们都还年轻。

白日宣淫这种事，通常百害而无一益。洛基再一次睁开眼的时候已经是黄昏，夕阳斜斜流进寝宫里，把他柔软的地毯和高到穹顶的书柜都镀上燃烧的金红光晕。

……夕阳为什么会照进来？

哦，因为我的窗户破了。

我的窗户为什么破了？

因为我愚蠢的哥哥举着锤子摔进来。

然后呢？

他躺在凌乱的床被里，缓慢地把记忆切割开来回想，像是分解下午茶碟子里的十层歌剧院蛋糕。亮晶晶的巧克力淋面，杏仁海绵，奶油霜，咖啡酒和糖浆。中庭人的诗集，织梦的咒语，他的初吻，还有那些喷薄盛放的白绢花——

他猛然坐起来，试图去看那本该死的不晓得是不是被弄脏的诗集。晕眩让他跌回枕头里。他呻吟了一声。

索尔在他身边笑出声音。洛基终于意识到他还在寝宫里（而且就在床上）。他不敢置信地转过头，举着锤子砸破他窗玻璃的始作俑者扬着嘴角看他，眉梢眼底都是藏不住的高兴，又因为试图假装没事而显出某种好笑的小心翼翼。

“你醒了？”

有什么东西永远地改变了，在这个阳光灿烂的日子里。不可逆的，明亮又混乱的，没有办法回头。他们再也不是从前那种兄弟，从今以后他每一次喊哥哥，这个词都带出另一种不可说的意味，像一个瑰丽的暗示，重新叫出这个下午的记忆。

“……”

那本书已经毁了。很明显他射的时候溅了不少在上面，干涸的痕迹光用看的都散发出暧昧气息。洛基发出自己也不知道算什么语言的恼怒声音，脸上又烧起来。他转向旁边的罪魁祸首，后者还是笑得一脸得意。

索尔看着他弟弟脸上可疑又可口的红晕。他已经是开始征战九界的年纪，十年前去过约顿海姆。那里没有阳光，只有荒芜的神殿，玉石和冰封森林，所有诗人形容那里都不曾用上美丽这种造词。

可是约顿让索尔想起那天的洛基。在风雪里，冷冽又脆弱的，近在眼前又遥不可及。他的美丽是在毁灭里才彻底绽放的，在催熟之后才散发出妖冶的香气。

他们都将长大，此刻踩在将绽未绽的边界线上。那天开始的一切触碰都青涩又踰矩，纯粹而炽热。那年夏日像凝滞的水银一样缓慢，阳光里有爆炸的柠檬香气，洛基的黑发始终没有留长。几个月后他在秋猎的森林里捂着他的嘴占有了他，更久之后仙宫所有角落里都留下了王子殿下年少轻狂的痕迹。

他们在瑰丽的夕暮里对望，像是棋盘两端，黑色白色整齐矗立的剪影。

“……你该走了。”

最后洛基说。

“你得在他们来叫我用晚餐之前走。要是他们发现你居然在这里——”

于是侍女的声音按照标准的剧情流程适时响起。洛基殿下？她在门外喊，轻轻敲了两下。用晚餐的时间到了，请您——

洛基骂了一声脏话，特别粗俗的那一种，但因为他的王室口音而变得莫名火辣。索尔想他的弟弟实在太性感了，洛基爆粗口的景象难得一见，大约五十年才有一次；他今天肯定是累坏了，没有精力再维持优雅形象。

等一下，不要进来！他对门外大喊，一边环视周遭，眼神落到打碎的落地窗上。

索尔警醒起来。他后退一步，露出他风靡阿萨少女的灿烂笑容。

“不，洛基，这里太高了，你不会——”

“我会。”

洛基说，同样露出微笑，一把把他往落地窗推过去。索尔抬手去挡，洛基就翻手变出一把小刀，迅捷无比地扎进他侧腹里。索尔还穿着白天练武的轻甲，这一下就是浅浅捅破了皮，但也足够让他倒抽一口气踉跄两步，洛基就一抬腿把他往窗户外面踢下去。

索尔及时把放在窗边的锤子一起抓下来。神域的重力加速度大于中庭，阿萨神族的密度也比人类更大，我们四舍五入计算一下代表他三秒内就会摔死在地上。幸好雷神优异的反射神经不是虚幌，电光石火间他扬起手腕一甩，锤子勉强拉出一道拋物线带着他往前翻过去，缓冲了几秒才摔在地上。

最后一丝绯红的夕色也消散了，天际出现几颗苍白的星星。索尔躺在练武场的沙地里。扬起的尘沙让他有点想咳嗽，但他笑起来。他笑得越来越开心，甚至不介意几个练武场的守卫震惊地匆匆跑来。喔，我没事，别在意——他笑着说，从红披风和一堆砂砾中间爬起来。

洛基还站在高耸的窗边看他。他的黑发在夜风里微微飞扬。

索尔抬起头，在夜空下眨了眨一边眼睛。

 

tbc.


End file.
